Broken
by Holiday Sean
Summary: (BEING REMASTERED)
1. Chapter 1

_"Shit! Shit!~"_

I hissed as the rain started to downpour onto my head. I rushed through the traffic on the street, cars beeping at me because I stupidly ran out in front of them. I wasn't sorry because I needed to get out of this rain before I caught a cold or something. This was the worse Sunday in the history of Sundays. I almost got caught by a few police because of my line of work. Though I only did this line of work to survive.

I pushed open a door to the hotel that I have been staying at since my parents kicked me out the house two years ago. I couldn't believe they disowned me because I was gay. Ever since I found out I was gay when I was ten they have been trying to 'cure' me. And trust me if I had a choice I would choose to be straight so I wouldn't have to go through this horrible way of living. I would be a normal person.

Sadly I wasn't a normal person, I was a gay who didn't have the same rights as straight people. I had to go to certain restaurants because they didn't serve 'my kind' that was something I hated with a passion. I was an openly gay male, and there aren't many of us around here. The only other openly person at my school with Savannah Shane, and she was in a happy relationship with her girlfriend Hannah Parkerson, who by the way went to a different school than us.

And because of this Savannah and I are best friends, only because we were out casted by all the other people in our school. They didn't want to be near us because they didn't want to catch the 'gay'. If only we could spread it I would definitely give it to my parents. However, gay isn't something that you can catch,you are either born gay or you aren't. Luckily I was born gay.

I walked up the stairs to my hotel sweet, that I shared with my wonderful best friend Savannah. Her parents kicked her out after she came out the closet to them a few months ago and I happily took her in. She had a job, so it was easier to pay the rent. I unlocked the door and walked inside immediately removing my wet shirt.

I think Savannah's girlfriend was luckily, she had a father who cared so much for her and didn't care if she like males or females. And that's something I wished I had. Instead I had parents who decided to 'cure' me and when they found out they couldn't, they just tossed me out and started working on having another child. So I have a one year old brother now, I don't mean any disrespect but I hope he turns out gay like me. That'll show them.

"Welcome home Aaron," Savannah said lazily from the couch, watching her favorite show 'Orange is the new black'. It was a show a lot of people were obsessed with but I wasn't really a big fan. It didn't peak my interest, and I get a ton of hate from Hannah and Savannah for hating their favorite show.

"Yeah," I mumbled tiredly and dragged my feet across the floor to the bathroom. I felt like all the energy had been drained from my body, I just hoped I didn't wake up with a cold tomorrow.

I walked into the bathroom and removed my pants starting at my reflection in the mirror. I looked just like my asshole father, minus the dyed neon ice blue hair. I had the same baby blue eyes, nose, ears, etc. I hated that I looked like him, I just wished I can change they way I like with the snap out my fingers. I was once thinking about getting plastic surgery, but Savannah slapped that idea out my mind literally and it hurt like a bitch.

I just decided to add a few things to keep my mind off that, I got a lip and nose ring and I started to wear eyeliner to make my eyes pop more than my fathers. And surprisingly that helped a lot, even though I look like an emo freak now other reason others avoid me. Even if being gay wasn't enough, no one wanted to hang out with an emo freak who cuts themselves.

I sighed heavily and turned off the light in the bathroom and made my way towards my room to get some sleep. I had been working all day and hadn't been able to get a break. Plus I had sleep early in the morning and I needed all the energy in the world to flip people off tomorrow. I dragged my feet along the floor of my room before jumping onto my bed with a huge grin.

It felt amazing to finally be laying in my comfortable bed. I shifted onto my back and looked up at the ceiling that had glow in the dark stars. It made me feel like I was actually looking up at the beautiful night sky. I use to go stargazing with my father, I don't miss him but I do miss looking up at the stars. I have been so busy lately I haven't been able to do it and I would promise myself that I would.

Staring up at the stars I couldn't help but make a wish, a wish I knew wouldn't come true. However, I couldn't help myself and I ended up falling asleep with a bright smile on my face.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of someone banging on my door.

"Aaron Thompson Wilcox! That alarm have been going off for a good ten minutes, turn the fucking thing off!" Savannah's voice shouted from the other side of my door.

I groaned and slammed my hand down on the annoying alarm clock, I was probably really tired if I didn't hear that loud thing. God!

It's fucking Monday, I always hated Mondays with a burning passion. It was just one of them days that just generally just pissed you off for some strange reason. I didn't have enough time to rant about Monday's because I was going to be late. I jumped out of bed and rushed towards my closet picking out any random piece of clothing.

I need up with black ripped skinny jeans and a sleeveless neon green shirt, it wasn't like I was dressing to impress someone. The person I like was the straightest guy at our school. Zason Melton, the last time I heard he was dating some Kimi girl. She was a luckily son of a bitch, I wonder give anything to have him all to myself. One can only hope.

In school I kind of had this reputation, I was known as the gay guy, who honestly didn't give a fuck and I didn't. I didn't trust people or let any of them close to me. I hate being tricked and I don't take kindly to jokes. Especially when people start making gay jokes, it's fucking annoying and childish.

I grabbed my bag and left the hotel sweet with Savannah behind me. I love walking to school with her - noted sarcasm. All she did was talk on the phone with her girlfriend and leave me alone to talk to myself. Which wasn't a bad idea because I would know how to keep a conversation going with myself. I was a weird person.

We approached the school and eyes immediately landed on Zason, or Z. He hated being called by his name, though he didn't know I called him his real name in my head. It just made myself feel special knowing I was the only one calling him that, even if it was all in my head. I continued to stare at him, his arm wrapped around Kimi's waist, I was guessing that was her. I don't remember half the kids in this school. Just looking at them made my already broken heart broken even more beyond repair.

Once he looked my way I immediately shifted my gaze to something else. I didn't need to start problems. To have a gay kid stare at you was disgusting. That's what all the males in this school say anyway. It was like they secretly wanted me, but tried hiding it with insults, how childish. I think if we had more openly gay people this world would be a better place.

I walked straight into the school building glancing back at Zason every once in awhile, his eyes were watching my every move. It was weird, however I didn't much of it. We haven't even spoken to each other at all and I wasn't planning on talking to him anytime soon. It was just a stupid crush on a straight person,it wasn't important. He was happy in his relationship with that girl, who ever the hell she was.

Yes! I'm jealous of her and I wanted to do something about it. I couldn't without seeming like someone who was obsessed with him. So, I'll just continue to pretend like I hated him, before walking completely inside I glared at him. He seemed shocked by the action, but I walked into the building before he could even do anything about it.

* * *

 **Note** : Did you like? I hoped you did. I wanted to address something I can across. I feel terrible about authors who are getting horrible reviews. It hasn't happened to me yet, but I'm sure it will. I think we should just ignore these internet trolls guys, we are just feeding into them and that's what they want. They feel like since was are bashing at them, they have power of us. If we ignore them, we'll seem like the bigger person. I know it is hard, but we have to try. I just hope all this will stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Z's Pov:**

At the young age of six years old I knew I was different. I knew something was wrong with me, but I was too young to understand them things. I was too scared to bring it up to my parents, so I decided to keep these feelings to myself. I thought something was wrong with me and I didn't want to be sent away from my parents because of it. The young age of six, you shouldn't be worried about girls or boys. For some odd reason I was. I remember sitting down at the playground one day and thinking 'wow, that boys cute'. Immediately after thinking that I felt sick to my stomach, why I thought a boy was cute I didn't understand.

As I started to get older I started to understand things more, my parents taught me about what it might be. They said it was okay to be gay, but I didn't think so. I would run around pretending to be this straight guy chasing after girls. I didn't want to be different from my other friends, I wanted to fit in with everyone around me. That's when I met Kimi, the only girl I had felt something for and it gave me hope that I was for sure straighter as they come. We started to hang out more and I found myself attracted to her.

That all changed when Aaron Fucking Wilcox came around. He changed everything and pushed me right out of the closet. I started to realize my feelings for Kimi wasn't really that strong. She wasn't like the other girls and easily to get along with. I had mistaken that for love. Even after realizing this I just couldn't let her go. Just because some openly gay kid comes along, with his attractive face. I tried so hard to suppress my feelings for other guys. However, with Aaron I just want to hold him close and kiss his kissable lips.

For some odd reason he seems to hate me with a burning passion. When he catches me looking in his direction he glares at me. We haven't even met and he hated me already. I heard all these rumors about him, like his parents kicked him out the house and he worked as a prostitute, selling his body to make money. I didn't know if I should believe these rumors, I didn't even believe half the things I say myself. I just couldn't stop thinking about him.

It was like a curse placed upon my heart, when I meet that one person who would change my life I would know. And I hated that it was someone who hated me, I mean he probably heard things about me that he didn't like. It kind of hurt to know that he didn't like me and his opinion means the most to me. I tried to keep my distance from him, but it getting harder everyday. If is wasn't for Kimi I would probably be talking to him right now.

She tells me to stay away from him or I'll catch his gay. The only thing she didn't know, I was gay too and I have always been. I have just being using her to protect that secret, a secret I'm afraid will come out soon. I just had to stay away from until the end of the school year and I'll be fine. Even though I wanted to help him when the other students were bullying him, however I knew he could defend himself perfectly fine.

I sat down on the steps of the school watching him talk with his best friend/roommate Savannah. She was the other out gay person in the school, however all the girls were too scared to mess with her. I mean, she was a tough girl...I wouldn't even go at her with a fifteen foot pole. She definitely could bring down someone from the football team alone.

I wish I could go talk to him, but Kimi's body weight on me was keeping me from moving and I didn't want to push her away. I sighed heavily ignoring whatever they have been talking about for the past ten minutes. My friends never talk about anything but partying and clubbing, I definitely wasn't interested. I couldn't keep my eyes off of his beautiful features. He looked better than Kimi on so many levels. When Kimi finally removes herself, my attention went right to my friends.

"Are you down for tonight?" My best friend Sean asked me. I had no idea on what was going on so I wasn't going to agree.

"No, I think I'll pass tonight, I'm having a family dinner with my parents," I said coming up with any excuse to bail out on them. I had dinner with my parents every night, but it still worked on them.

Kimi turned around her purple hair slightly hitting my face, I didn't like her hair color if it was only neon green or maybe neon red. "When am I going to meet your parents?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes. Never.

I tried to avoid the whole meeting my parents thing, because I knew they wouldn't like her. I knew who my mom was going to like, she would like no love if I brought home Aaron. So basically if Kimi was a boy, she'd love her. My mother was disappointed in me because I wasn't hiding my truest self and she didn't raise a lair.

"I don't know, I will talk to them," I lied with a small smile and she stupidly believed. She squealed happily throwing her arms around my neck. Her hugs were no longer warm to me. I hugged her back and looked over towards Aaron who was looking at us with an unreadable expression. I looked away and pulled away from the hug. "I'll call you tonight," she moved in for a kiss, but I pulled away. "I'm catching a cold."

* * *

 **Note** : Sorry this is short, was planning on it. I just wanted to get something from Z's Pov before I change this to third person. I never write anything in first person, I just don't seem to like it. However, throughout the story I'll probably be change between third and first person. I just hoped you enjoyed this short chapter. Also, I don't know when the next time I'll be updating any of my stories, this heat got me lazy, plus I never have a curtain update schedule and my updates are normally weeks apart from each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaron's Pov:**

The whole entire day I have been thinking about one thing and one thing only, that I had work today. I realized I had to be more careful because the police have been driving around that part of town lately and I wasn't going to get arrested for just doing my job. A job that I wasn't proud of, but you have to make money somehow right? Savannah hated my line of work and wanted me to quit and start working with her. I couldn't simply just drop my current job, I will have to feel **'Miguel's'** wrath. And I didn't want that to happen.

School was boring, I got side comments. Rude ones I might add. However, I just simply ignored them. I didn't want them knocking out my high. Yes, I was high as fuck, during gym Savannah and I snuck off to behind the bleachers and started getting blazed. It just helped us keep our mind off them. Sometime weed made me extremely horny and I didn't know what to do to pass the time. I barely paid attention to anything going on, I had no idea what was going on in my last period.

I leaned over towards the side staring at some kid in my calculus class. I haven't really noticed him before, probably because he wasn't important to me. I decided to take in his appearance, he had wild orange hair. When I mean wild, I mean it was all over the place. However, he made it look cute. His skin was a pale kind of color, however not too pale. His eyes, they immediately caught my attention, the perfect shade of green. He was cute and all, not exactly my type.

"Hey!" I called out to him to get his attention. Which worked because he looked in my direction and when he looked a small smile appeared on his face, "do you know what is going on..ummm?." I didn't even know the kids name, I felt like a terrible person.

The kid seemed kind of surprised that I was talking to him. I mean I kind of surprised myself because I ignored every single person in this class. Today just felt like one of them days, and because I'm high I'll talk to anyone right now.

"Chuckie, my name is Chuckie," he said in a shy tone. He was that bitches stepbrother, I just hoped he wasn't like her. He seemed too cute and innocent to end up like her. "And we are working on this package, if we don't finish we have to do the rest for homework," he told me holding up the package.

I gave him a bright smile, at least I know he wasn't going to make a side comment. I guess I can enlighten him with my attention, "the names Aaron Wilcox, thanks." I looked down at the package I didn't even know I had on my desk. I was really out of it. When did the teacher even pass these out, I don't even remember.

By the end of the school day I was exhausted, however I know I couldn't go home and sleep because I had a job to do. So, word about what I do for a living got passed around like the plague. I wasn't denying I was a prostitute, but I wasn't admitting it either. I mean what I do for a job is my business and if I want to sell my body I would. However, I don't sell my body. I'm still a virgin, I just give out blow or hand jobs and I can honestly say I'm a pro.

I work for some guy named **Miguel Àvila** he is the hottest in the game right now. He has been trying to get into my pants for the longest time, however I kept denying him. I keep denying the hottest man alive, after my crush of course, because some crush I have on a straight guy. I mean Miguel wasn't gay, but he wasn't straight either, he just likes who he likes. If you ask him what he is, he'll just simply answer human.

Miguel didn't like to put himself in categories. He was just another human living on this fucked up planet. I just don't understand him sometime though and it just kills me every single day trying to figure this guy out.

I was walking up to my usual corner when a car pulled up beside me. I didn't have to turn around to know exactly who it was. "You going to stare at my ass all day?" I turned around looking at my boss Miguel.

Miguel was a handsome man, when I say man I mean grown man in his early twenties. His skin was this beautiful caramel color. He was a mix of Irish and African American, his eyes were amazing. Just the perfect shade of green. Unlike Chuckie, his were more of a emerald color. Miguel's green eyes were jade.

He leaned on his door staring at me with a smirk on his lips, "I was enjoying the view, why you turn around?" He joked. However, I know he was serious. He always stared at my ass when I wasn't paying attention, I didn't mind it. I mean if I wasn't sixteen years old and didn't have the hugest crush on someone right now, I would have jumped on it the first time he asked.

"I know you're not here for nothing," I walked closer to the car and leaned down until I was at his eye level. "Is there something important you wanted?" Miguel never comes around unless it was something important. It probably had something to do with these cops being around.

Miguel's flirtatious smile soon turned into a hard expression, it was scary how his moods can easily change. When that happens I normally get scared to be around him, "I don't think you should be working tonight, they're too many cops out tonight, so just had home for tonight, and please call me when you make it home safe." His flirty smile soon returned, he quickly moved forward pressing a gentle peck on my lips catching me off guard.

I stumbled back a bit surprised by the sudden kiss, my face probably completely red at this time. He winked and pulled off before I can say anything, I was just completely shocked.

"Is that your boyfriend or something? He seemed a little too old for you."

I turned around to tell this mystery person to mind their business, but who I saw caught me off guard. Standing a few feet away from me, was the hottest guy on this planet. My only crush, and he had just seen Miguel kiss me. I looked away crossing my arms.

"He isn't my boyfriend, and if he was I don't think it would be any of your business," I snapped at him staring him down with a heated glare. Why when the day Zason wants to talk to me, it has to be the day Miguel makes a move on me. "Why are you talking to me anyway, I don't want you to catch my gay."

Zason chuckled softly rolling his eyes, "I'm not stupid like the idiots from our school, I know you can't catch gay." He crossed his arms over chest. His muscular chest I might add, god he has the hottest body. "So, do you normally go around kissing random guys?"

His is calling me a slut? I couldn't believe this asshole, "I don't kiss random guys you asshole, he is my fucking boss." I don't know why his words pissed me off so much. If it was just some other random guy I would've flipped him off and walked away. Why did his words mean so much to me.

Zason holds up his hands in defense, "dude don't get the wrong idea, I wasn't call you a slut or anything, I was just curious." He admitted with a shy smile. Zason and shy smile in the sentence? This is crazy what has the world gone to? I swear this had to be some kind of dream right now.

* * *

 **Z's Pov:**

I don't know why, but when I seen that guy kiss Aaron I had the biggest urge to punch him dead in the face. It was like no one else was suppose to kiss him but me. Then it had me thinking, was that Aaron's boyfriend? Was I too late and he was taken forever. When he denied it a huge wave of relief washed over me.

However, it made me realize that Aaron could be taken away from me at anytime and I wasn't going to let the happen. "Go out with me tomorrow night?" I suddenly said without thinking. Aaron just stared at me with wide eyes, shit did I just fuck up?

* * *

Note: Okay, I advise you to be older than sixteen to read this. A lot of juice shit and going to go down. So, I decided to keep this story in first person, only because it would be weird if I changed it from first to third then back to first. I think this is the fastest I ever updated a story ㈷2 this is just wow. So how do you like it so far? What do you think of Miguel? Should he get some Aaron action? Or should we save the Aaron action for Z? XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaron's Pov:**

 _"Go out with me tomorrow night?"_

I stared at Zason in complete disbelief, he just asked me out on a date tomorrow. This had to be some sick joke and I wasn't going to fall for it. I reached up and covered my eyes, surprised to feel tears leaking from my eyes. I don't even know why I'm crying,I should have known he wasn't different, I should've known he was like the others.

I couldn't stop the laugh from escaping my lips, a laugh of pure sorrow. My laughter mixed with my tears just left me in a hot mess,I couldn't even move. And I knew I probably sound like an insane person with no sense of mind. I finally removed my hand from my eyes and looked at him. Allowing him to see something I would never show anyone, my tears.

"I'm not going to fall for your stupid game, leave me alone OK?!" I shouted and turned around on my heel running towards the hotel. I just wanted to be alone and lock myself away from this tiring world. I can't trust Zason, I can't believe anything he says. However, I want to believe him I just can't.

Once I reached the hotel room I closed the door behind myself and locker it removing my clothing. I was home alone today, since Savannah was staying over Hannah's house because she wanted to spend more time with her girlfriend. She seemed happy.

I want something like that, however it's hard since I have trust issue. I want to get over them and fall in love with someone, I want to be held by someone. However, my fear of getting close to someone is keeping it from happening. I don't know what to do, how do I get over this? It's something I question everyday.

I slowly moved to my room to put on some comfortable clothing, a T-shirt and some sweatpants. As I dressed myself, my mind would just drift off to him thinking, maybe he wasn't trying to play with my emotions. Maybe he actually wanted to go on a date to tomorrow. But, it just didn't make any sense, why would be want to go on a date when he has a girlfriend.

I just couldn't wrap my brain around anything, I didn't want to think about it anymore anyway. The sound of my phone ringing completely caught me off guard. I grabbed it off the dresser and answered it placing it to my ear with slight hesitation.

"Hello...?"

 _"Ahh~ you finally answered the phone Aaron!"_ A deep raspy voice said from the other line. It was a voice I haven't for awhile.

"Oh...? Christopher, why are you calling sudden?"

Chris laughed softly, a laugh that I have honestly missed. _"I've finally came back from Ireland and I'm in town I was wondering if I could stop by and we can hang out like we use too."_

Christopher Tucker, 16 years old. A friend from my elementary school and someone would had remind my friend even after I have came out. He was the only person I needed, until he moved back to Ireland when we were suppose to start middle school together. I was left only, to deal with things on my own. He was finally back.

"Ummm...eh.. I don't.." I said with a little hesitation. I wanted to be alone, however I haven't seen Christopher in awhile and it wouldn't hurt to hang out with him a bit. "I mean, sure come over, I'll send you my address."

 _"Awesome, I can't wait, bye bye."_

I chuckle softly before hanging up the phone. I was going to hung out with an old friend and old crush. Hopefully he could help me with my problems. Perhaps he could help him get over Zason, he needed to move on from him, even though he didn't want too.

* * *

A sudden knock came to the door, it was probably Chris. I've been waiting twenty minutes for him to get here. The thought of him suddenly made him feel really nervous like I was meeting a boyfriend for the first time. I took a deep breath before opening the door and coming face to face with the most handsome person.

It's been awhile since I last seen Chris and I can tell he has definitely changed. He was taller than me by a few inches, his facial features have changed a lot. He use to be chunky in the face as a child, however the chunkiness is gone. It was like I was staring at a model from a magazine.

"Aaron," he called my name with a bright smile pulling me into a hug.

When I fell into his chest, my heart suddenly stopped. I could feel all my feelings from the past come rushing back. I didn't want this. I didn't want them to come back with just a simply hug. I already had to deal with my feelings about Zason.

However, I couldn't stop myself from melting in Chris's embrace. I could help but wrap my arms around him and hug him back, I could stop myself from smelling the amazing colony he had on. I definitely couldn't stop my feel from coming back.

And I couldn't stop him from whispering something that'll just make my life and love life more definitely.

"I'm finally back, I won't ever leave your side, Aaron, I've been dying to ask you this, but I like you since we were children and I want you to give me a chance, will you be my boyfriend?"

* * *

 **Note:** It looks like our Aaron is in for a treat! It seems like the drama is already starting, I want to thank Hazel for allowing me to use Christopher Tucker, (her original) to create a love triangle between them. This chapter is short, because I have school tomorrow and being back to school means, most of my chapters will be short. ^^ thank you for reading this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**New or Old Crush?**

 **Aaron's Pov:**

I couldn't think at all last night after Chris asked me to be his boyfriend, even though my feelings for him were coming back I simply couldn't accept. I had a lot to think about, especially since I still had a major crush on Zason. I don't think I'm ready for a relationship until I get over him.

I sighed heavily flipping through a magazine in my math class, I barely paid attention but still managed to pass with flying colors. I looked over towards the left of me noticing Chuckie has been watching me for awhile. I placed the magazine down on the desk and raised an eyebrow.

Chuckie seemed a little startled by my action. "How do you pass when you barely pay attention?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his question. It was true, even though I didn't pay attention I was the smartest student in the class, Chuckie coming close behind me. "I use to study different subjects on my free time when I was in middle school, when I wasn't doing homework, I was studying high school courses online, I've basically learned all of them on my own." I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"Mr. Wilcox, do you have something to share with the class?"

I looked over towards the teacher and rolled my eyes looking back down at the magazine that was in my hand, "nope, sorry for the distraction."

 **Normal Pov:**

Christopher looked up at his new school building, after from moving back here from Ireland he decided to immediately enroll back into school instead of waiting for the next school year. He sighed softly running his fingers through his brown color hair. He slowly walked into the building with a small smile, the thought of seeing Aaron excited him.

He walked down the hallway, he was the new kid, so plenty of girls were staring him down. He ignored them though Aaron was consuming his thoughts. He walked to his class that he had, which was gym. It was a class he was fond of.

Since he was new he didn't have to change his clothes, which was a huge advantage since he didn't bring any gym clothes anyway. He walked over towards the bleachers and placed his bag down.

"Do you see how hot he look?" A female with blonde hair whispered to her friend.

Her friend giggled, "he looks like a model, do you think he has a girlfriend? Angelica"

"I don't know,but if he's single I want some of that action."

Chris rolled his eyes, he wasn't interested in any of the girls there. He had heard about how they felt about homosexuality and it disgusted him. He was pansexual himself and apart of the LBGT community himself. He didn't want to make friends that Aaron didn't approve of.

He stretched his arms over his head and looked towards the boys playing basketball. He decided to go on and join then, even if he didn't have a change of clothes, he didn't sweat much and plus he could just remove his shirt since it was hot in the gym.

Chris grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over he head. He was going to make this game interesting, he walked out onto the court getting the guys attention, "mind if I joined your game?"

A male with purple hair, who seemed liked the leader stepped out from the crowd of boys, a ball tucked underneath his arm, "I don't know, do you think you have enough game?" He tossed the ball towards Chris.

Z chuckled softly from the side of his friend, "I don't know about this Tommy, he seems like the type to be all looks and no game." This caused everyone to laugh, which just made Chris want to prove these stuck up boys wrong.

Chris rolled his shoulders before walking over towards the three point line, he positioned himself before throwing the ball and making it into the hoop, "do you still think I'm all looks?"

"That's pure luck," Z said retrieving the ball, he didn't like this new kid and his cocky attitude. He throw the ball harshly, "I'll go defense." He stood in front of him with a cocky smirk of his own. No one, was able to make it pass him.

Chris couldn't wait to hurt this guy's ego, whoever he was he immediately hated him. "All right, but don't go crying when I score on your ass," he said dribbling the ball with one hand.

"As if," Z rolled his eyes.

Chris smirked and faked a left before going right easily making it past Z, he ran towards the hoop and jumped dunking the ball. "That's how you bet a cocky bastard," he said above the sound of the ringing bell. He walked over towards he bag and grabbed his shirt putting it on.

Tommy walked over towards him, "have you thought of joining the basketball team?"

"I'm not interested," Chris bluntly rejected him and walked out the class with his bag on his shoulders. _Now to find my cute little Aaron._ He thought with a huge grin.

 **Aaron's Pov:**

When the bell rung I dashed out of the room like the classroom was on fire. I needed to find my best friend in the whole world about Chris coming back. I had informed her about my entire past, she knew every single detail. Of course she would want me to get with Chris, however my heart belongs to Zason.

Even though hr probably hates my guts right now, I still loved him with all my heart. I wanted to be with him, but I knew that wasn't destined to happen. We just weren't made for each other.

I pushed opened the door to the cafeteria, and looked around until I spotted my best friend. I could help but run to her, and when she seen me her faces immediately lit up.

"Savannah!" I shouted running into her opened arms.

"If it isn't my adorable son," she huggles me tight before pinching my feet cheeks.

Well, I didn't have fat cheeks. Though she loved to call them fat for so strange reason. I immediately hugged her back putting my face in her comfortable breast, "don't I have a story for you." I exclaimed pulling away from her and sitting down at our usual table.

"Ooo! Tell me," she sat down next to me with a huge grin.

I know I could tell Savannah about all my problems, I could trust she wouldn't go around and run her mouth about things. Though, she use to when she was popular like the other girls, when she had her own follwers. It was different now, she was now my partner on crime.

She told me everything about her drama even though it isn't half as bad as mine. Thought she does have so pretty interesting stories, she also had enough information to destroy me but I trusted her.

"Where should I start? The Miguel kissing me, Z asking me out on a date or Christopher coming back and asking me to be his boyfriend?"

Her eyes widen greatly at my words, "Aaron you whore, you have so many guys chasing after you, wait? Did you just say Z asked you out on a date? He is like the straightest guy in this entire school." She gasped in complete disbelief.

I nodded my head with a light blush," I kind of yelled at him for trying to pull a joke on me though, I mean I can't suddenly believe the straightest boy in the school having the heart for me Savannah it doesn't make any sense."

Savannah gave me a smirk, which meant she stronger disagreed, "think about it, Z claims to be 'straight' what if he's secretly gay, I mean he doesn't seem that into Kimi if you asked me."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "who could actually be into Kimi? I mean she is like a bitch, something doesn't set well with her." I couldn't help but glance over towards Z's table.

Savannah kind of had a point, he didn't seem that interested in her. He barely pats her any attention and when he does he always have this fake smile on his face that o hated. His real smile seemed to set him better. He barely kisses her, other then a small peck or kiss on the cheek.

She always seemed to make the first move. It was kind of a sad sight to see that she was the only one trying in the relationship. She was too dumb to notice he was happy with her, but I also didn't notice until Savannah had brought it up.

"You can't tell me you hadn't noticed," Savannah said getting my attention.

As much as I claimed I was in love with him, I have noticed something so simple. I hadn't noticed the sad smile that he'd wear all the time. I hadn't noticed he barely paid attention to Kimi, that he wouldn't make the first move. I hadn't noticed that, he didn't seem happy with her at all. However, I did notice I haven't seen a real smile on his face.

I kind of feel bad for Kimi, falling in love with someone who doesn't love her back. It's something I have experienced more than once in my life, especially in middle school. To have feelings for someone who would never return them.

"I honestly haven't noticed," I said in a mere whisper looking into Savannah's eyes. I sighed softly, "I mean, he just seemed like he was into her, but now that you mention it, he doesn't seem happy."

Savannah slammed her hands down on the table with a huge grin, "exactly, he doesn't happy because he is gay."

I rolled my eyes at her comment and grabbed a bottle of water out of my bag, "just because he isn't happy with one girl doesn't mean he is bay Savannah, you have terrible gaydar just so you know."

Savannah shakes her head quickly, "it isn't just with Kimi, it was with his past relationships too, he just doesn't seem happy with them, when I was popular I hung out with him a lot and I seen him checking out some guys."

I immediately choked on my water after hearing this news, "he checked out guys?"

"Yup," Savannah nods her head with a proud smile, "he didn't think people noticed, but I did, since when has my gaydar ever been wrong?"

She had a point her gaydar was never wrong, she can pick out a gay guy or lesbian in a room full of people. It was never wrong, and I couldn't doubt it for a second. So, did this mean I blew my chance of dating my crush yesterday?


	6. Chapter 6

**Z's Pov:**

"I can't believe I asked him on a date." I sighed softly leaning against my locker, "He totally freaked out and thought I was playing some kind of trick on him."

It was a good thing I was in the locker room alone. So, nobody could hear me talking to myself. It was after gym class and I wasn't feeling to well. After having the new kid dunk on me, something that's never happened before.

It was so embarrassing to get dunk on in right of my friends. I growled and punched the locker hard. Who did this new kid think he was, some kind of hotshot? I will destroy him with everything I got.

After a while I started to finally feel the pain of hitting the locker rushing to my fingers. It fucking hurt like hell, I wished I hadn't done it. That was such a stupid thing to do. I sighed and removed my gym shirt and other clothing before walking over towards the shower to wash the smell of sweat off of myself. It was disgusted, and I rather not walk around smelling terrible even if it mean being late for lunch.

Once I finished with my shower and getting dressed, I walked towards the lunch room realizing I had so much time left. Even as I was walking towards the lunch room, to meet my girlfriend and friends I couldn't get Aaron out of my mind.

It was like he was invading it on purpose, and I hated it. Why do I have to think of him? Why does he have to invade my mind every second of the day. It was like I was obsessed with him and if I didn't get him I would definitely go insane.

"Z!" Kimi called my name running towards me with a bright smile.

I didn't say anything to her and just stared at her as she stopped right in front of me. She was starting to annoy me with wanting all my attention every second, I mean not even gay couples wanted to be around each other this much.

It's even worse knowing we have almost all the same classes, and she demanded the teachers to have us seat together or be partnered up. It was getting a bit to much for me and I just wanted to have one day without her being all over me like I was going to leave her or something.

Was I going to leave her? I mean I don't have feelings for her so why would I force myself to stay in such an unfitting relationship. I just looked down at her with a blank expression, that she didn't noticed or at least pretended not to noticed.

She slapped my arm with a small giggle and said, "why are you late for lunch?"

"I was just showering after gym, I didn't want to come here sweaty." I walked around her and went to my usual table with my usual friends Sean and Justin. I've been friends with these idiots since the sixth grade, and I have been questioning our friendship.

"Dude, I heard you got dunked on," Sean laughed.

Yup, I was definitely questioning our friendship.

"I heard the kid totally schooled you," Justin laughed along with Sean giving him a high five at their jokes.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, of course that would spread around the school like wild fire, how could it not. "Shut up, before I pond both of you," I growled, glaring at the two of them.

Kimi flipped her hair over her shoulder and leans her head onto mine, "yeah, he just wasn't prepared right babe? I bet he could win a one on one with him."

Awesome. She was digging me into a bigger hole, this is what I hated most about her. She just loved to throw me underneath the bus. I could beat him in a one on one? That's surely going to go around the school to him and then he was going to challenge me.

"Oh please," Justin scoffed.

"Do you have no faith in me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

To even think we are best friend's and he didn't think I could bet some kid in a one on one. To think he has no faith in my abilities to win something as simple as a basketball game. I was the captain of the fucking basketball team for crying out loud.

Justin shook his head, "dude, you're my best friend and all but come on, this new kid seem like he could blow you out of the park."

"I highly doubt that," Sean said finally stepping in. "So what, he dunked on Z, that was pure luck my friend, wouldn't didn't make Z team captain for nothing."

I could help but to grin at this. At least Sean had complete faith in my abilities. He was my true friend, someone who would never lose faith in me. I glared over towards Justin with a small bitter chuckle.

"So, do you want me to prove my skill to you?" I asked with a cocky at smirk. "Would you love to have a one on one with me?"

Justin suddenly coughed with a nervous smile, "I mean, you're definitely better than me at playing basketball, I'm not the team captain." He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

Kimi laughed finally removing her head for my shoulder, "What scared he'll blow you out of the park?"

However, I did love how she defended me. It was like no matter what she was always on my side even when I was wrong. I was kind of wrong mostly all the time but she didn't even care. She helped me stop thinking about Aaron, something I didn't want. I was to keep thinking about him, I wanted him to consume my thoughts. To be suck in my mind.

"Aaron!" I heard someone yelled from the entrance of the cafeteria.

I turned my head and looked into the direction of the voice, it was the new kid with a huge grin on his face walking towards Aaron's table. It was like he knew him? Did he know him?

"Do you have an answer? Would you be my boyfriend?!" he continued to yell.

Aaron blushed a deep red before slapping him in the back of the head mumbling something to him.

The new kid was gay?! And he had a thing for Aaron. I could feel my blood boiling, to think he even had a chance with Aaron was making me mad. The way he easily made Aaron blush was driving me crazy, I was suppose to be the one doing that.

I watched as he leaned closer to Aaron and whisper something in his ear causing him to giggle. I wanted to be the one close to him. Why couldn't that be me? I hated looking at the site and couldn't help but growl.

"Disgust isn't it?" Kimi asked with an rough tone.

"I don't know," Sean said shrugging his shoulders. "I find it kind of cute," he said teasing her knowing how she felt about homosexuality.

Kimi shoot Sean a glare.

"I have to agree with Sean, I mean your really the only one complaining about it and it doesn't bother us," Justin said grabbing his pizza shoving it into his mouth.

Kimi grabbed my arm, "it bothers us doesn't it babe?" she asked looking up at me wanting me to be on her side. However, it didn't bother me. That new kid being all over what was mine was bothering me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed softly, "if I'm being completely honest, it doesn't really bother me, I mean it has nothing to do with us so why should it matter?" I looked down at the food in front of me.

I knew she was going to blow her top. If she didn't get her way it was always a huge problem. Another thing I hated about him, she was such a drama queen. I mean if it has nothing to do with us why should we be bother with it.

Kimi looked at me with completely shock and said, "I'm your girlfriend, shouldn't you be on my side?"

"You kind of acting like a fucking brat right now," I said with a growl before I could stop myself. "And if my being completely honest, you're a bitch."

Kimi gasped and stood up from the table, "you're a fucking jerk."

"Finally," Justin sighed in relief. "She's a total bitch, why haven't you broken up with her? I can't under her," he placed his pizza down.

"I know right?" Sean jumped in. "I mean she complained about gays way to much, I swear I was going to punch her in the face, my mothers are both gay," he confessed.

"wait?" Justin asked confused. "you have two moms? That's freaking awesome."

I couldn't help but laugh, of course I knew about Sean's two moms. His moms and my parents were best friends in high school, however his mother was with his father at the time.

Sean blushed, no one has complimented on him having two moms. "Thank you, I didn't think you would approve so I didn't tell you anything about it," he confessed rubbing the back of his head.

Justin wrapped his arm around Sean's shoulders, "you're my best friend, you know I wouldn't judge you because your parents, besides my older brother is gay." He sighed softly and looked down at the table, "I feel horrible making gay jokes knowing about my brother, I feel so ashamed its hard to face him sometime, when he comes home from college when he has free time with his boyfriend, I can't help but think about all the jokes I made and the hateful glares I gave Aaron and Savannah and I feel horrible."

"Hey," I said reaching across the table touching his shoulder. "You aren't alone, I feel ashamed too, it sickens me when I make jokes about them, knowing that I'm one of them," I suddenly confessed removing my hand from his shoulder. "I'm fucking gay and I'm scared to admit it because I don't want to be hated by others, and I didn't want you guys to judge me, I thought if I came out you guys would hate me."

Sean stood up from the table, I got scared I thought he was going to walk away from me. Instead he walked to the other side and sat down next to me.

"Z, you're my best friend and I want you to know I will always be by your side."

"We will always be by your side," Justin said with a smile sitting beside me on the other side. "Now, how about you dump that crazy bitch and we can have fun at a club my older brother can get us in."

"A club?" Sean asked raising an eyebrow.

Justin nods his head, "It's a gay club for people eighteen and older, however with the help of my brother we can get in with now problem, are you in?" He asked with a small smirks.

Sean and I looked at each other before looking over towards Justin nodding our heads, "we're totally in" we said together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aaron's Pov:**

I couldn't have been anymore embarrassed when Chris had walked into the cafeteria. Shouting like a got'damn fool about wanting to be my future boyfriend. I haven't even decided just yet since I was hoping Z would give me another chance. I was stupid to believe he was playing a trick on me, or messing with my emotions.

"So, Aaron are you going to introduce me?" Savannah asked batting eyes.

I was to caught up in my own thought I forgot to introduce my best friend to and old friend of mine. Who had a way of surprising me. It was kind of cute that he wanted to surprise me though.

I couldn't help but laugh nodding my head, with a small smile. "Chris this is my best friend in the whole entire world Savannah, and Savannah this is an old friend of mine Christopher."

Savannah holds her hand out to him with a small laugh, "so, this is the dude who wants to win your heart?" She asked sweetly, but there was a deadly taint to it.

Chris must have noticed because he suddenly seemed nervous. He quickly shook her hand and released it which cause me to laugh.

"Listen here, and listen well, I will not simply hand my best friend over to you," Savannah whispers deadly, her smile never leaving her face in a creepy manner.

Savannah was my best friend in the whole entire world. I knew she was going to keep me safe. I trusted her with my life like she trusted me with hers. This friendship was never ending.

She obviously didn't approve of my crush on Z. She thought it was a lost cause. I trusted her judgment, however, I liked Z maybe even love him. I wanted to be with him and I wasn't simply going to drop this crush for someone from my past.

Chris was sweet and all but I wasn't he was the one for me. I have dreamt countlessly about being with Z and that's just how it was going to be. I was going to have him one way or another.

"Do I make myself clear?" Savannah harsh tone brought me back to reality. I had messed everything they were talking about.

I looked down at my plate and grabbed an apple biting into it.

"Savannah, don't scare the poor boy to death," I chuckled. It was funny seeing Chris shaking in his shoes thanks to my best friend. However, I wasn't really planning on giving him a chance or anything.

"Fine, fine," she grumbled and suddenly changed back to her normal self. "Hey! My girlfriend and I are you to some gay club, you wanna come with?"

A gay club? We weren't old enough to go to one of those.

"I'm so in," Chris agreed with a huge grin.

I on the other hand wasn't agreeing too anything. Why would I want to go to some gay club? I mean yeah sure I'm gay, but that doesn't mean I would go to any club I see right?

"How the help do you expect us to get in?" I asked biting into another apple.

Hey! I liked eating two apples at once sue me.

Savannah reached into her pockets and pulled out two IDs, "I had Hannah's sister make them, of course after doing her a favor." She winked towards me and hands me my fake ID.

I studied it carefully, at least it didn't say I was over twenty-two. It was the perfect age to drink, and if this didn't work then I guess I'll have to do a little something in advance.

I could feel Chris lean over my shoulder, "holy shit, them things like fucking legit, I would know, I use to make fake ID's for people."

Chris did have a point, this IDs seem a hundred percent real. I wasn't complaining, maybe this night can get Z off my mind. Like seriously, I needed to have seem peace.

"So, when do we plan on going?" I asked Savannah.

Savannah squealed in excitement, she smiled, "we go after school, Aaron I trust you'll dress sexy and Chris, I true you'll keep your hands away from him while we are at the club."

Chris laughed softly, his laugh was amazingly intoxicating, "I can't make any promises," he said huskily.

Dare I say it sent shivers down my spine, his voice was the most hottest thing about him. I think he just gave me a b**er.

* * *

After school I felt like a was drained of all the energy I had during lunch. I didn't know why, but I felt like I should avoid going to that club tonight, I should avoid going away.

However, I already promised Savannah I was going, and I didn't want to let her down. I was going home alone and Savannah was heading straight to Hannah's house to get ready.

I moved slowly towards the hotel, I didn't want to move any faster than I already was. However, it felt like someone was following me. I slowly turned around to noticed Chuckie a few feet away from me.

"Are you following me?" I asked him with a darken glaze.

Chuckie shifted back and forth looking nervous, "more like catching up with you so I c-could talk to you about something." He glanced around before speaking again, "I w-want to be y-your friend, I noticed how much your always having fun and..." His voice trailed off.

"Why?" I asked not understanding why he wanted to befriend me, "don't you care about people making fun of you?"

He shook his head looking at me with an determined look, "I get made fun of every day, after my best friend Tommy ditched me during ninth grade, I haven't heard the end of all the insults, I really want to be your friend."

I had to say, Finster had some spunk. It was amazingly stupid of him, though I know how if feels too have your friends abandon you. It was the worst feeling in the world.

"Fine, you can be my friend, however don't just think I'll let you in !y squad, you have to do me a favor," I reached in my pocket and pulled out a condom, "I need you to plant this in your sisters room, I want her to feel the same bullying as we did."

I wondered if he was going to do it. Betray his sister just to be friends with me. I wanted to ruin her life, and making her the school slut was the only way I can bring her down.

Chuckie hesitated a bit, but grabbed the condom, he nods his head, "I'll d-do it."

I couldn't stop the smirk that formed on my face, "I'll see you later Chuckie, we meet up in back of the school everyday in the morning and don't forget to sit with us during lunch." I waved to him going home to get ready for the club.

* * *

 **Chuckie's Pov:**

I couldn't believe I was doing this, planting an condom in Kimi's room just so I can hang out with Aaron. However, she kind of deserved this for treating people they way she does.

If this was four years ago, I would've even be doing this. I would being betraying my sister to gain Aaron's trust.

I always was the first to come home, since Kimi stayed after school to hang out with Lillian and Tommy. I didn't hang out with them anymore, after they dropped me from their 'group'. Just because I was cool enough, I didn't play basketball like Tommy, or Soccer like Phil.

I was into science and other nerdy things.

I opened the door to Kimi's room and walked inside quietly shutting the door behind myself. She should really learn how to lock her door. I had to hide this condom in a place where mother could find it, however Kimi would dare to look.

I looked around her room spotting the laundry basket and place the condom in one of her pant pockets. "There, she won't find it," I whispered.

And for something extra, I decided to do something on my own. She isn't going to know what hit her, I hoped this was going to make Aaron proud.


	8. Chapter 8

**Z's Pov:**

 **°• Tuesday •°**

Getting ready for the club had to be the most difficult thing in the world, I had no idea what to wear. What do you even wear to a gay club? I have never been to one, even before I came out to my friends. I had been to scared to go, and I doubt my parents would allow me to go anyway and on a school night.

I walked over towards my closest looking for something to wear, I mean it had to look good right? I was hoping too score some time with anyone. It was such a difficult time especially when I'm trying to figure out my feelings for Aaron.

Well, I mean I liked him. However, did I like him enough?

What the hell was I saying? Of course I liked him enough. I most thing I like about him was his eyes. They were the bluest I've seen in my entire life. When I was looking into them it felt like they were staring into my soul.

I also loved his smile, it was the only thing that made my hear race like crazy. He had a hold on me and I was scared to confront him with my feelings. The last time I asked him out, he completely flipped his shit think I was playing with his emotions.

Well, I can understand his point. Someone who claims to be straighter than a pole asking you out is kind of strange. I would've acted the same way. I would've thought he was playing a trick on me too.

Changing my mind I decided to take a shower before getting my outfit ready. It was a way to help me relax before I did something crazy. Like the time in seventh grade when Justin, Sean, and I planned to sneak out to go to the livest party of the month.

 **°• Seventh Grade Friday •°**

 _I paced around the room thinking of a perfect way to calm my nerves before I did this. I was planning on sneaking out with Justin and Sean, it was a good thing my room was upstairs with my parents. When we first moved into this house I declared I wanted more privacy, so being the awesome parents mine were, they allowed me to take the room downstairs which was going to be originally used as the guest room._

 _It was a good thing I took it too, it had it's own bathroom like my parents master bedroom. It finally hit me, what if I took a shower to calm myself down. It help any other time and I still had time before Justin and Sean got here._

 _It wasn't a school night, so we decided to plan a sleepover. And since it was my parents date night, we had until midnight until we had to return back home. We weren't going to miss Savannah's party. She was like the most popular girl in school and everyone was going to be there,_

 _I was only going because I wanted to be popular, after sixth grade with my little phase of the bad boy image I decided to change my ways. I wanted to be known as a somebody and anybody who was anybody was going to this party._

 _I turned on the bathroom light and walked over towards the shower turning it on. Hopefully I manages to hook up with some girl at this party. Of course I wouldn't like it, the thought of having s** with a girl wasn't appealing to me._

 _If you didn't know I'm gay, gayer than anyone in the whole school. Maybe not everyone, the gayest boy in our school was Aaron Thompson, a cute little seventh grader. He was smart enough to skipped a grade. He might be out and gay, but nobody like it especially Kimi Finster. Everyone knew her as Chuckie's stepsister, she wasn't popular enough to be know as anything else._

 _Thinking over a few things I removed my clothing and jumped into the shower._

 _I was a gay guy pretending to be straight, I wonder how long I can keep up this front until I brake. My parents already knew I was deeper in the closet than the bogeyman. I definitely wasn't coming out anytime soon._

 _I heard a knock on my window and turned off the shower, grabbing a towel wrapping it around my waist. Sighing softly, I walked into the bedroom and opened my window staring at Justin and Sean._

 _"You know I have a door right?" I asked walking over towards my closet to found something to wear for night. Something that would catch a girls attention. If I could get with Savannah I was definitely in with the crew._

 _"The first door isn't any fun," Sean said climbing into the window. I heard him fall and couldn't help but laugh. "So, who do you plan on hooking up with tonight?"_

 _I walked out the closet completely dressed and looked over towards my two best friends with a smirk, "obviously I have my eyes set on Savannah, she's our one way ticket into the popular crew."_

 **°• Present Day Tuesday •°**

I was such a dumb kid back then, thinking that being popular matter. Such I was popular now, however I only had two real friends that'll have my back no matter what I go through. I should have known they we all I needed.

This shower was simply everything, feeling the hot water on my back immediately relax every tight muscles I had. It was like a savoir.

The doorbell took me out of my relaxing and I turned off the shower. I was happy they grew out of the habit of using my window as a way into my house, I stepped out the shower wrapping the towel around my was it and walking into the front of the house to answer the door.

"You guys are here pretty early," I said opening the door. However, I was shocked to find Kimi and her best friend Lil standing outside of my door. "What do you want?"

Kimi chuckled evilly and pushed past me entering my house without permission. However, her friend didn't move, at least she had fucking manners unlike this ungrateful bitch,

"It's good to know someone has manners, you can come in," I mumbled and turned around to face Kimi who was looking around my house. "Do I have to ask you again? Or do I have to call the police to arrest you for trespassing, I don't remember inviting you in like I did your friend here." I pointed towards Lil.

Kimi rolled her eyes, "you see we have a small problem Z, you broke up with me and nobody break up with me." She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, "a little birdie told me you were going to some gay club tonight and I'm sure you don't want that floating around the school."

My eyes widen in complete shock, how did she know? Sure I came out to my friends but I wasn't ready to tell the whole school that was different. I definitely had to find out who this birdie was and put the hurting on them.

I cleared my throat and crossed my arms over my chest, "what do you want Kimi?" I would do anything to keep my secret until I was ready to come out on my own. I didn't want her to expose me, I wanted to be the one to tell everyone.

Kimi walked over towards me and placed her index finger on my chest, "first, I want you to go back with me, and second I want us to have s** and thirdly, I want to meet your parents."

I couldn't help but laugh at the last one, "in case you didn't know, which you didn't, my parents know I'm gay, so they'll see right through you dumb facade."

"Did you get that Lil," Kimi looked over her shoulder at her friend. "Now we have prefect blackmail material, I suggest you pick the right answer by tomorrow Z, Lil tape recorder." She held out her hand and Lil gave it to her. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and left the house.

Lil hesitated a bit before approaching me, she looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry, I j-just, she has a lot of dirt on me and the only way to get her to keep quiet is helping her." Before I could say anything, she left leaving me standing there thinking of my next move.

 **Kimi's Pov:**

 **°• Tuesday •°**

I can't believe the idiot dumped me, I thought he loved me. Instead he was a gay fag like all the rest of them. To be honest I didn't hate Aaron because he was gay. I hated him, because he had a huge gay crush on my suppose to be boyfriend.

I had to plot my revenge on Z for dumping me, and after this was over, I was going straight after Aaron. He was the one who turned him gay, I was sure of it. I just needed to find evidence, so Z and I can go back to being the most popular couple in school.

Before, I can do anything I needed to seek help for one of my ex boyfriends Zachary Wehrenberg, I just hoped he didn't hate me and we could have a plan going on. I looked over my shoulder at Lil, who was trailing behind me. I stopped walking and faced her,

"Do you still have Zack's contact information?" I asked.

Lil looked slightly surprised, "don't tell me you are trying to get him involved? You know how he feels about homophobes."

I shrugged my shoulder, like I can careless, "he doesn't have to know I'm homophobic, however I know he'll help me if I was having boyfriend problems, I'll just give him some sob story about being abused, my plan is only getting started."

Lil's hands balled into a fist, "y-you're a monster, I can't help you anymore. I won't do it." She turned to leave, I grabbed her wrist turning her around.

I chuckled softly and raised an eyebrow, "I don't think you want your parents to know about the abortion you had, or the fact you slept with the science teacher and it was his baby." She stiffened and I know I had her.

The best things about being close to someone is they trust you with all their secrets. I was the shoulder she was crying on when she found out the news, and after telling Mr. Josh he moved away with his wife.

"Do you want that secret to be spilled to the entire school?"

Lil turned around and slapped me across the face, it hurt like a bitch. She definitely was going to get away with that. I slapped her back and pushed her onto the ground.

I stood over top of her and glared down towards her, "I have so much dirt on you Lil, either send me the information through email, or I send the email to your parents and entire school and remember Lil, if you tell anyone about my plans I'll hurt you." I walked away from her feeling satisfied with myself.

Now to trick Zack into being on my side, I know if I give him some sob story he'll coming running to help me. However, I had to make it seem like Z was abusing me and that's why I got Lillian to slap me across the face. My phone buzzed and it was an email from Lil with Zack's information.

Immediately I dialed his number and started fake crying, when I heard his voice I broke down, "Zack, I n-need your h-help, it's about Z, h-he's ... I only barely got away with a slap, he h-hit me." I knew if there was something Zack hate more than homophobics were abusive assholes.

* * *

 **Note:** (Zack owned by Celrock) Kimi is such a bitch, will she'll be able to get her revenge on Z? Will Zack come to her fake rescue? I have so much juice things, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aaron's Pov:**

 **°•Tuesday•°**

I had trusted Chuckie with a simple task to get rid of his sister's cocky attitude and I hoped he didn't mess this up. It wasn't hard to hide a condom in someone's room, I did it before. With my father, however he was actually having an affair with the neighbor and I wanted my mother to know. I wasn't going too allow him too walk all over her like that.

My mother, she's my heart and joy even to this very day. I know she loved me and she still loves me right now. It was my father controlling her. And I hated him for that, I hated him for everything especially ruining our family. If only mother divorced him the first time we wouldn't new having this problem.

Father had a way of getting people to trust and love him again. Because mother took him back with no problem and canceled the divorce, promising me that he changed. However, I know he didn't. He was still the same selfish asshole, he was never going to change,

I couldn't help thinking about the past as I entered my apartment alone, it was such a relief to be home. It wasn't until I heard my phone go off when I remembered I was going out time. I reached in my phone and checked the message it was from Savannah.

 _ **(Meet us at the club around nine o'clock, also don't forget to wear something sexy, I want you to have men drooling all over you tonight. Also, a little birdie told me Z will be at this club tonight. And if that isn't a sign, what is?)**_

I had to reread her text messages a couple of time to check it I read it right. Z was going to be at the gay club tonight? Oh shit. This was something I needed, I can also apologize for blowing him off. Even though I really wanted to go on a date with him.

Jumping around the hotel apartment with excitement, I stopped and ran into my room to find the perfect outfit for tonight. At the moment I looked sixteen, but when I was done with getting ready I'll be looking like a twenty-one or twenty-two year old. I couldn't remember the age on the fake idea.

The outfit I was planning to wear was a tight one, but I couldn't find the right shirt. So, I just settled for white skinny jeans with rips in the knees, a white tank top and a black leather jacket with black boots. It had my blue hair out in a messy style.

It took me at least two hours to figure out what to do with my hair. I had so many styles in MIMD, however I stayed with the messy one. I couldn't help, but grin when I seen myself in the mirror. I wasn't going to lie, I looked complete hot. Hopefully I was hot enough to catch a certain persons eyes.

I also hoped I didn't run into my boss Miguel, I heard from the other workers he's been going to this club a lot lately. It was the hottest club in the city, I swear even straight people probably went there. I was just hoping not to run into him, because he has a thing for me and I'm not really into him like that.

Maybe I could hook him up with Christopher, they'll make the cutest couple in my opinion. Or I could hook Christopher up with Susie, he did like girls too and they'll be a cute couple. I just had to get him off my back, and I had to get him to meet Susie.

This is going too be harder than I thought, it was worth a try though and I wasn't going to give up. Christopher was sweet and everything, but he wasn't the one for me. I didn't want him, the crush I use to have on him was something small and I don't feel it anymore.

I thought I was falling for him again, however that wasn't the case. I just haven't seen him in awhile. I still had very strong feelings for Zason, and honestly I'm okay with that. I liked Zason Melton, maybe even loves him.

I walked over towards my dresser and picked up a pill bottle.

I needed these pills just in case I had a panic attack, I've never been too a club before and I thought I'd most likely have a panic attack. Like I did the first time I started my job. Since Miguel liked me, he took it easy on me and I was greatful for that.

Now wasn't the time to think about him, now was the time I had to get ready to leave for this club. I was already dressed and I was meeting Savannah, Hannah, and Chris there.

 **Savannah's Pov:**

This club was definitely live, I couldn't wait to go inside. We were waiting for Aaron to arrive then we can go inside. It was a good thing this club was on the other side of town, I do expect to see some gay or lesbian people from my school here. The ones who haven't came out of the closet yet.

I looked over towards my beautiful girl and placed a arm around her waist pulling her closer. I leaned forward and whispered gently in her ear, "how many kids from your school do you think your going to see here?"

Hannah flipped her jet black hair over her shoulder, she was my beautiful Korean queen. "I don't know, I have more openly gay and lesbian students in mg school, we might be seeing a lot of them." She looked at me with her beautiful sea - green eyes.

I was in love with her eyes, they were pretty especially one her. It was rare for an Asian to have different color eyes, dark brown is more common. She looked beautiful, even though she use to get teased a lot as a child. I thought it was unfair, she wasn't different from everyone.

She caught me staring at her eyes and covered her face, "don't look at my eyes." She sighed softly and placed her face in the cork of Mt neck. I didn't stop her, I knew how she felt about her eyes, I hoped our child has eyes just like her.

We area planning on having children in the future, she was too be the mother who carries. We'll just visit a sperm bank when the time is right, I hope the children come out with her eye color. It would be nice to have twims, one not and one girl.

"You shouldn't cover your eyes," I said with a soft smile kissing her head. "You're eyes are simply beautiful, I fell in love with them," I slowly rubbed her head and she looked at me with them beautiful eyes I loved the most.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," I heard Aaron's voice coming closer, this was going to be an amazing night. I could basically smell the drama from here. Let's see what the night beholds us.

* * *

 **Note: I'm sorry for the late update, I've been spreading time with my boyfriend recently. It's always a reason this is short, eh... I'll try to make them longer. The next chapter they all are finally at the club, so be prepared for multiple Pov's. It'll try to make it the longest chapter in Broken. The story will be coming to an end fairly soon, don't worry I'll have an Squeal. I just haven't decided on how big of a leap I'll be doing. I'm also looking for some original characters to be in the squeal. I don't have a schedule set, so I'm not sure when an update will be next. And I don't know when this story will be finished, and I don't know when the squeal will be. However, I plan on making longer chapters, so they'll be shorter number of chapters and I'll be done soon. Just, of I do longer chapters the wait for the next chapter will be longer than normal.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aaron's Pov:**

Entering the club was the easiest thing in the world, the IDs actually worked, I was doubting them for a bit. However, when I first walked inside the nervousness that I hide away was brought out. The music was blasting and bodies were grinding on the dance floor. This wasn't my idea of fun, but I wouldn't ditch my best friend d for anything. I was expecting this club to be a little different for some strange reason, but it was just like any other club, just with gay and lesbian people.

I walked down towards the bar area and sat down, I didn't know exactly what to do. Savannah and Christopher had gone off on their own, and left me to be an awkward person over in the corner. I just wasn't comfortable talking to older men. I go no higher than twenty especially since I was only sixteen years old. I didn't find older men attractive, I just found Zason and if Savannah was right I should see him her today and I couldn't wait until I do.

"Do you want to dance?" I heard Christopher's voice over the loud music pounding in my ears.

I didn't have anything better to do, "sure Chrissy." I grabbed his hand and moved out to the middle of the dance floor. The music started to slow down a bit into a grinding songs. This was going to be hella awkward, the song would change when Chris and I had stepped onto the dance floor.

"How are you enjoying it so far?" Chris asked trying to start up a conversation.

I shrugged my shoulders a bit, "it's alright, I was expecting much more, why do people go clubbing away." What I noticed about this club and almost every other club, it was just loud music, drinking, and dancing. It was boring in my opinion, I rather be at home sleeping or something.

Chris moved a little closer, closing the distant between our bodies,"people mostly come here to find people like themselves and start dating or friendships, or they just come here to get drunk and forget about tomorrow, or just to relive stress." He placed one of his hands on my lower back.

It didn't bother me as much as it should've, Chris was a very good friend and wouldn't do anything without permission. The song changed inside a faster song and he pulled away from me and stated dancing to the new song. If I wasn't so in love with Zason I would give him a chance. I decided I didn't want to dance anymore and walked towards the bathroom.

Walking inside I noticed it was cleaner than the bathrooms at my school, they should learn some cleaning lessons. I heard a soft crying sound coming from one of the stalls, who was crying at a club? I walked over towards the stall and knocked lightly.

"Hello? Are you okay?" I asked in a sweet tone. I didn't want to scare him or anything.

"I'm fine," I heard a soft voice that could easily be mistake for a girl's voice. "I just... It's... No everything isn't fine, my stupid boyfriend broke up with me, what any idiot, who does he think he is? Leaving me for that whore! I gave him two years of my fucking life and he is just going to leave me!" After that he started crying again even harder than before.

I didn't know what to say, I wasn't good at giving advice to people, I barely knew what to do with my own life. I sat down in front of the stall ,"what's your name? I'm Aaron Wilcox."

The boys crying had died down, he sniffed, "my name is Logan..." I heard him stand up. He was probably going to exit the shall so I moved out his way. He stepped out the stall and my eyes wide in how attractive this boy was. He had neck length curly black locks, with ocean blue eyes. He was my height maybe taller by a half inch. His eyes were red from his crying. "Do you come here often?"

"Are you hitting on me?" I joked trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work because he laughted. It was a laugh for the heavens, he was probably the perfect match for Chris. "I don't know why your boyfriend dumped you, you're gorgeous, I honestly haven't seen someone with such beautiful eyes."

"I think your the one hitting on me," he walked over towards the sink to wash his face. He wet his face and looked at himself in the mirror, "i think your eyes are bluer than mine, kind of like the sky, my ex said he loved my eyes, but I don't find them that great, nothing special about them at all." He turned and faced me with a light smile.

That smile, kind of reminded me of my own. That smile that was filled with so much hope. When was the last time I smiled like that? I don't remember it was so long ago when I still had any hope left. I grabbed a napkin and wiped around his eyes, "your eyes are so filled with hope, don't ever lose that our you'll regret it." I the the napkin in the trash and grabbed his hand bringing him back to the main part of the club.

My eyes scanned the area for my friend that I have come with I found them at a table not to far away. I wakled over to their table, "guys I want you to meet Logan,I just met him. I released his hand and walked closer to the table, "Logan these are my wonderful friends Hannah, Savannah and Christopher."

Christopher held out his hand towards Logan, "nice to meet a new friend of Aaron's," he gave him a sweet smile which caused him to blush.

Logan grabbed his hand and shook it lightly, "it a pleasure to meet all of you." He pulled his hand away and looked down shyly. He didn't seem like he was good with people, but I was going to change that. He wasn't going to be some club friend, he was going to be apart of this group.

* * *

Note: Sorry this is short, it is also kind of rushed, however I finally uploaded a chapter for this story. I have an announcement to make, I will be rewriting this story with strictly original characters and posting it on FictionPress. I want a place where I could put my original writing. So, I would love it if you guys read that version when I create my FictionPress account and if you want my FictionPress account please Pm. Anyway, next chapter Zason arrives to the club and some drama is going to be stirred up.


	11. Chapter 11

Broken Chapter Eleven Part 1

Zason's Pov;

Walking into the club the first thing that caught my attention was the music blasting. It was loud and a immediate attention grabber, they had amazing taste in music. I was expecting some techno music with people carrying glow sticks. However, it wasn't like anything like that. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and I looked over finding Sean standing beside me, and Justin standing beside him.

"I'm actually feeling this vibe of this club," Sean said with a small smirk watching the girls that walked by. Leave it up to this idiot to probably go flirt with Lesbian girls or already taken Bisexual girls. "So, what exactly are we going to do?"

I wanted to know the same thing, what exactly are we going to do in this club. I looked over towards Justin, who mostly had an idea.

Justin shook his head a bit, "isn't it obvious? We are going to get fucked up and probably wake up in someone else's bed."

I rolled my eyes and walked away from him, Sean following after me. "Do you think being here is such a good idea?"

Sean shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know about me, but it looks like someone has their eyes on you." He pointed towards a table to the left of us.

I looked over towards the table and the person I seen made my eyes widen. The person standing a few feet away from us was Aaron Wilcox, the boy of my dreams. I didn't place him as a person who would go out clubbing. I was glad he was here though, that means I had a chance to talk with him.

"Isn't that Aaron? " Sean asked with an raised eyebrows turning around to face the female bartender. "Isn't he sixteen? How did he get in?" He asked in a low whisper, he didn't want them to get in trouble.

"Probably fake ID's," I mumbled still looking into Aaron's sky blue eyes. They were amazing and gorgeous, I can probably stare at them all day. "I think I'm going to talk to him."

"Whatever dude," Sean said nonchalantly.

I walked away from him with a small pat on his back. I slowly made my way over towards the table, as I got closer I noticed he was with a few people. That annoying guy Chris, and his best friend Savannah and two other people I haven't seen before. I stepped in front of the table with a small smile.

"Hi," Aaron said sweetly, his cheeks tinted pink.

His voice caused my body to shiver unnoticeably. "Hey, can we talk?" I asked nervously, I wanted to speak about that night when I asked him out on a date. I seen him look over towards Savannah like he was asking for permission before nodding his head.

We walked towards the back of the club where the music was barely hearable. I cleared my throat a bit and looked at the outfit his was wearing, was he hoping to get lucky tonight. The outfit he was wearing was definitely eye catching.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Aaron asked.

What did I want to talk about? How about the fact that I'm completely and hopelessly in love with you. Or maybe we can talk about how I want you all to myself. Or about how the thought of you just drives me crazy.

Them are things I'll never admit out loud. Them thought stay in the back of my mind, never to be spoken on my lips. It's hard, they refuse to come out my mouth and I don't blame them. I didn't even know how he felt about me.

I brushed my fingers through my hair, "I wanted to apologize for the other night, I shouldn't have asked you out on that date when I was clearly in a relationship with someone, I don't know what came over me or why that came out my mouth."

Of course I knew why I said it, the thought of Aaron falling in love with someone or dating someone was killing me. I wanted him to myself, I wanted to be able to kiss him and hold him. It was killing me, I wanted to tell him about how I felt.

Aaron looked slightly surprised, his body tensed up a bit. "Don't worry about it," he said nonchalantly, though his body was tense. "So, what are you doing here? You know at a 'gay' club."

This time it was my body that tensed up, I wasn't out to the entire world like Aaron was. However, I knew I could trust him. I took a deep breath, "I'm...gay."

His eyes opened wider than before, the sudden confession catching him off guard. It was probably a lot to take in. He didn't say anything just stared at me, so I continued.

"I've always knew I was gay since the age of six, however I just couldn't accept it, so I tired to play the straight guy," I sighed softly and rubbed my face, before chuckling bitterly. "It obviously didn't work, because when you came around my feelings... I just couldn't control them..."

"Wait," Aaron said breathlessly. "You have feelings for me?"

Suddenly realizing what I had said my entire face turned red. I just confessed my feelings for Aaron without noticing, why was I such an idiot. Did I just ruin the chances of us being friends? He probably didn't even like me in that why, I don't blame him.

I had to answer him, I couldn't just leave him hanging, It'll be rude. My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was trying to run right out of my chest.

"I...I...," I stuttered a bit. Should I admit I had feelings for him? Or come up with some lame lie. I didn't know, "well, define feelings?"

Aaron seemed annoyed with that answer and crossed his arms over his chest. "Define feelings? Are you dumb or something?" He looked at me with intense sky blue eyes. "Do you having feelings for me?"

I took a deep breath, I couldn't lie to him, "if you mean having the urge to kiss you every fucking minutes of the day or wanting you to myself, then yes I do have feelings for you." I finally confessed. It felt like weights have been lifted off my shoulders, I could feel myself relaxing more after admitting that.

It took all my willpower to admit that, now the feeling of dread was going to come when he admits he doesn't have any feelings for me.

"Good," Aaron said with a small angelic smile on his face. "Now, I have a confession to make and I think you'll be happy with it," he looked at me before looking down at his lap.

Something I was going to be happy with? What exactly did he mean by that. The only thing that'll make me happy is the feeling of his soft lips on mine. Or if he'll allow me to place my fingers through his soft hair.

"I always wanted to tell you this, and I think this is the perfect time, Zason I -"

"You're dead meat Z," someone shouted interrupting what Aaron was just about to say. Really? Did this have to happening now? What did I even do, probably nothing.

I turned around annoying seeing Zack Wehrenberg, Kimi's ex boyfriend charging towards me. What the hell was this guy doing here? Great, I break up with her and she sends her ex on me, I thought they broke up for a reason.

"If this has anything to do with me breaking up with Kimi, I'm not interested," I sighed with a slight eye roll.

"It has more to do with you abusing her," Zack said walking over towards me grabbing the front of my shirt.

Abusing Kimi? I never put a hand on her. Is that what she is telling everyone that I hit her. I never did such a thing, I wasn't a disrespectful person. I would never disrespect anyone, especially a female.

I couldn't help but laugh, she would scoop this low? "New flash, I'll never put my hands on a women or in this case a little girl, my mother raised me better than that Zack, and why would you believe her?"

Zack seemed to be thinking about it before releasing the front of my shirt. "She called me earlier, she was crying and she told me you was abusing her, that you didn't want her to break up with you and that you wouldn't take no for an answer, and you... Some other stuff."

She was going around telling people that she broke up with me. That's such bullshit, she was playing a game that she wasn't going to win. I had trick up my sleeves and I have female friends who wouldn't mind helping me expose a rat.

"Firstly, I broke up with her after confessing I was gay, so I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be begging for her to forgive me, when I wasn't into girls," I smooth out my shirt. "Secondly, I would never put my hand on a female, if you haven't noticed I don't disrespect women, my mother taught me manners."

Aaron stepped in with a slight laugh, "Kimi is the fakest bitch in the entire school, I don't think you should trust her Zack, she'll do anything to have her way." He looked over towards Zack with an intense glare.

Zack rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess you are right, its just when she mentioned abuse I was immediately on her side because I hate abusive people." He said explaining his reasoning to why he was ready to attack me.

I never thought Kimi would scoop this low, I was honestly shocked. I wasn't prepared for any of this, first the blackmail now she is playing the victim card. I don't have time for her bullshit honestly.

"How about we do a little payback?" I asked with a frown on my face. She wasn't going to get away with this.

Aaron chuckled softly, "no need...I already had Chuckie do something for me, I kind of plan on making her life a living hell, like she does mine." He huffed childishly and looked away from us. I understand what he is going through, I don't blame him for taking a stand.

"Wait, Chuckie agreed on blackmailing his sister?" Zack asked in complete disbelief.

I kind of was in disbelief too, mostly because I thought Chuckie was this sweet innocent person. But, he was quick to blackmail his sister, I don't blame him though, she was a complete bitch.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, "he wants friends who don't judge him, or push him aside for other people." He ran his fingers through his messy neon blue hair, "so, I agreed to take him in if he did something for me."

I couldn't stop the laugh from erupting from my throat, who knew Chuckie he it in him. Though I think he is barking up the wrong tree to find friends. If he wants friends, he should join a club or find friends with the same hobbies as him.

Zack shook his head a bit, his blond hair swaying slightly. "If Chuckie knows the consequence of his action, then I guess it's fine," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course he does," Aaron commented with a smirk. "It isn't like I forced him to do it, he had every right to walk away."

Aaron kind of had a point, Chuckie would have rejected the offer if he wanted. Though I don't think Chuckie is in his right mind to make a decision like that. It wasn't like his decision was a bad one, it saves us the dirty work of getting her back.

Zack sighed softly and looked around, "I'm going to get going, I'm sorry I caused you any problems." He smiled sadly before walking away from us.

"How did he even know you were here?" Aaron asked with an raised eyebrow. "I mean if you're in the closet there is no way you would've told anyone you were coming here."

That was true, it had to be one of Kimi's tricks, she knew everything. That's what I hate about her, she knows things about me that other people didn't. I was stupid enough to open up to her about things. I regret telling her anything, I just wish I could go back in time and slap myself.

"Most likely Kimi," I answered bitterly. "So, before we were rudely interrupted, what were you going to say?"

Aaron laughed softly, his cheeks turning a light pink. "I was going to tell something important, but I think I'll just have you guess," he pats my shoulder lightly.

"Guess?" I questioned.

Aaron nods his head a bit, "yes, I'm pretty sure you knew what I was going to say, so just guess the answer. Do I have feelings for you?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "you seriously want me to guess?" I wasn't going to play any guessing games. I moved closer to him our faces inches apart from each other.

The closer I got to him, the faster his breathing became which give me my answer. "I'm not going to guess, because I know how you feel about me."

He looked at me with wide eyes, "you do? So please tell me how I feel about you, I would like to know."

I placed my hand on the back of his neck with a slight smirk. My thumb rubbing his soft in circular motion, "I know you have feelings for me, I can tell because when I touch you your breathing starts picking up."

Aaron breath hatched at my words, "I...I could just have to breathing problems." He looked away avoiding eye contact.

"Highly unlikely," I smiled sweetly and presses my nose against his. "I'll just kiss them pretty lips of yours Aaron," I whispered softly.

He didn't say anything, I didn't expect him to say anything so I took this as an invitation. I looked into his gorgeous sky blue eyes before pressing my lips against his.

They were everything I imagined maybe even more, soft and moist just the way I liked them. His kiss tasted slightly like strawberries, it was probably the ChapStick he was wearing. And when he kissed me back, it was like we were the only two on the face of this earth.

I could feel his arms wrapping themselves around my waist. I didn't mind, though I was the one who always places my arms around the other's waist. I let it slide because it was Aaron and he was someone special, someone I couldn't wait to bring home to my parents.

I pulled away from the kiss and looked at him with a small smile, he seemed to have enjoyed it a lot because he was in a daze. My soft chuckle snapped him out of it though and he blinked at me a few times. He looked so cute I couldn't help but peck his lips gently.

"Okay," Aaron said breathlessly. "You broke me , what now Mr. Melton, you know how I feel about you, what are you going to do now? I don't date people who are in the closet."

I sighed softly, I should've seen that coming. Aaron was a proud out person, who was happily gay with all of his friends. I was someone who was afraid to be themselves, I had to make a decision.

"When you are ready, you know where to find me," he said with a sad smile before kissing my cheek and walking away from me. I could see the pain in his pretty blue eyes, I had to make a decision quickly.

My parents already knew I was gay, so I didn't have to come out to them. It was the entire school I had a problem coming out to. I know I shouldn't care about what them idiots say but I couldn't help it. I always thought about what them idiots think of me.

"Z! I was wondering where you want off to," Sean said staggering towards me. I can tell he was drunk. "Dude, we gotta go."

* * *

Lillian's Pov:

I was completely done with Kimi trying to run my life with that stupid threat of hers. I just want to rip her head off her body, why did I trust her with such a secret? Oh, because I thought she was my best friend. Well, she wasn't anymore and I no longer was going to help her try to hurt Z and Aaron, I was done with her for good. I don't care, she could send that email to my mother.

I walked down the street with my hands in my pocket, the wind blowing against my exposed skin. I didn't know where I was walking to but I was going to keep walking until I couldn't walk anymore. It was in the midnight of the night and my parents were problem worried sick about me, but I couldn't return home.

Kimi was going to make my life a living hell, I had to prepare myself for it. She was such a bitch, I should have dropped her sooner, maybe she wouldn't have anything to blackmail me with.

The streets were mostly empty, just a few police car driving by and a few regular drivers. It was quite, which helped me think, I just wanted to end it all, if I killed myself maybe I can escape this cruel world. It was just too much, I can't handle it anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been ten minutes since Zason left the club and Aaron still couldn't get the feeling of the other's lips off his. It lingered there and he wasn't complaining because he had enjoyed the kiss very much and the other's teased him about it, even Christopher did, though he knew that Chris was a little hurt about it. At least he didn't have to reject him, because now he knew of his crush on the very much cocky Zason Melton. And just the feeling of knowing he returned them feelings was amazing.

He couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach and his heart flutter with excitement, this means he had a pretty big chance at getting with his crush. Reality suddenly dawned down onto him, he couldn't possibly get with Zason when he was still involved with working with Miguel, hr wouldn't never approve with his line of work that he has to be able to afford living in the hotel and he simply couldn't just leave, Miguel would never allow it, especially since he was his favorite and best worker. His chances were now running down a hill and he couldn't catch them because he'll just go tumbling down.

This had to be the most worst thing in the freaking world, he couldn't just have Zason walk into his life because of his small little crush. His life was way too dangerous, and he didn't want to drag him down. He might just run for the hills when he found out what he did for a living, he would deem him disgusting and never talk to him ever again. He couldn't help but frown at the thought which caught the attention or Logan but not his other friends having conversation.

"Hey, are you okay?" Logan asked him with worry shining in his beautiful ocean blue eyes, he was standing beside the other. He places his hand on his shoulder with a small frown, "you don't look attractive when you frown."

"Logan, you really need to stop flirting with me," he replied placing his over top of the other's, even though he just met him tonight he felt like their friendship would last forever. "And I'm fine thanks for asking, I'm just lost in my own thoughts."

It was true he perfectly fine, though he didn't know where to go frown here, should he allow Zason to just march into his life without an invitation or should he shut him out. This was an inner battle that he was having, he wouldn't if Christopher, Logan, or Hannah had to go through this before. He glances over towards Logan, he was such a cutie worried about him, he would be a perfect match for Christopher, he'll play match maker.

He couldn't help but glance over at Chris in all his glory, he wasn't really focused on the conversation more on the drink he had in his hands. He couldn't help but blush when Chris looked at him with soft eyes and a tiny smile. He sure did have a way to make someone's heart flutter.

Chris finished his drink and stood up, he was dying inside especially after watching his crush get kiss by another boy, and for him to confess his feelings. He walks over towards Aaron and hold out his hand, "do you want to dance? The night is still young."

Aaron couldn't help but laugh, he was right the night was still young even though they all had school the next morning. He nods his head and grabbed his hand pulling him onto the dance floor, which had people just grinding all over each other. Instead of dancing from a distant like earlier Aaron had his back against Chris, so that his backside was grinding against his front.

Chris bit down on his bottom lip, this definitely was a dangerous position that they were in, he had to contain himself. He places both his hands on Aaron's hips, and grinded his crotch in his backside, this was dangerous. He didn't seem to care though, and Aaron seemed to be having a wonderful time so he wasn't going stop doing anything. There was no harm in dancing with a friend like this at the club.

He didn't know what he was doing, all he could feel was Chris pushed up against him and it felt kind of good, so he wasn't complaining. He knew he could tell him anything and he would never run away from him, he knew he could tell him about his job and he would still stay by his side, that's how well they know each other. He stopped dancing and turned around to face him, dating him with be so much simpler.

He wouldn't have to deal with him running away, he couldn't believe he was thinking these things and that he was completely sober while Chris was kind of drunk. He got onto his tiptoes and pressed his lips against the others and to say Chris was surprised was an understatement, if he had a wig it would've be snatched off.

Chris tried to pull away from the kiss, "w-what are you doing?"

"Just shut up and kiss me," Aaron said with a small chuckle, he tangles his fingers into Chris's brown hair. He knew this was wrong, especially after everything that happened between him and Zason, but didn't he really want to deal with having to tell him about his life and everything, when he could deal with someone who basically already knows everything.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Chris didn't hesitate with connecting their lips into a heated kiss, his hands traveling down to his backside, giving it a small squeeze. This was like a dream come true and he didn't want to wake up.

Aaron couldn't help but moan inside of his mouth from the butt squeeze, he bucked his hip forward and pressed his member against Chris's. This was getting heated and dangerous fast, it was like he was going to find a room in his club and allow Chris to fuck his brains out. Though he could feel guilt slowly creeping inside of his mind, though he tried not to think about Zason, but he couldn't help it.

Chris pulled away from the kiss with a sigh, "Aaron we have to stop before something happens that doesn't need to happen." He caressed his cheeks, loving the feeling of his soft skin. "I know how you feel about Zason."

"It doesn't matter," Aaron pouted, this had to be the moment that Chris decides to do the right thing, his whole life he knew Chris he always went for what he wanted no matter what. "It doesn't matter that I'm in love with a closet gay with a crazy ex-girlfriend who is probably out to get me, and it doesn't matter that even-"

He stopped himself before he could say another word, he hated to admit it but Chris was right and he hated when he was right. He was stupidly in love with Zason, and he couldn't believe he just had a makeout session with his old friend who has feelings for him, he was just string him along. He sighs heavily leaning his forehead on Chris's chest.

Chris couldn't help but chuckle and wrap his arm around him, "it does matter because you are in love with him, and you need to tell him everything and I mean everything." He kisses his forehead.

"I hate when you're right," he punches his friend playfully in the chest, because he was in love with Zason he had to tell him everything. He had to find a way to get out of his line of work but it isn't that simple. "But I won't tell him until he is out of the closet," he shrugs his shoulder and pulls him back over to the table where his friends were ready to leave. It was a school night and they couldn't stay out too late.

He didn't have to tell him anything at the moment, the two weren't a couple. He shouldn't feel guilty about kissing Chris but he didn't, even moreso because he enjoyed it. He was a really wonderful kisser and he wasn't going to deny that.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THE MAKEOUT SESSION!?" Savannah shouted completely surprised and shook about what her eyes have seen. "Are you two? What about Z? What is going on?"

"I was just having a little fun, it was kissing, plus Zason and I aren't dating at the moment so this isn't cheating," Aaron winked at his best friend with his tongue sticking out. He knew she was going to react like that, he saw it all in her face before she even started shouting. "Anyway, are you ready or are you staying at Hannah's again?"

Savannah gave him an apologetic look, before grabbing her girlfriend's hand. "I'm sorry Aaron, but I'll be staying at Hannah's house for a few weeks, but hey Logan here doesn't have a place to stay since it live with his ex, he can be your temporary roommate."

"Or permanent roommate," Aaron linked arms with Logan who couldn't help but laugh. "I don't mind having another roommate, since mine might move in with her girlfriend," he jokes and hugs his friends before leaving with Logan. "So, what school do you go to?"

"I don't go to school, I was homeschooled and I stayed home school when I started living with my boyfriend's, who was actually my teacher," Logan said with his cheeks turning red from embarrassment. "I still have to go and collect my things from his apartment."

He listened to him talk, he would have never pinged Logan as the type of person who liked older guys and teachers at that. He learns a lot about different people every single day it was strange, he smiles softly. It must be painful to move in with someone who they think will love them forever and then something happens and the two separate, he didn't think he'd be able to handle that.

"I'm kind of scared, what if he has someone new already?" Logan frowned at the thought, he couldn't help but feel hurt. If he went to get his things to find someone new there, it was just kill him to no end. "I don't want to go alone tomorrow."

Aaron stopped walking, it was like a lightbulb went off in his head, "you don't have to go alone tomorrow, why don't Chris and I accompany you and if someone new is there, you can just pretend that Chris is your new boy toy."

Logan couldn't help but blush at the thought, Chris was a very handsome person with his brown hair and beautiful jade green eyes. He covered his face with his hands, but didn't Chris have the hugest crush on Aaron? It didn't matter because this was just acting. He was only going to do it if his ex had a new boyfriend.

"I mean if he doesn't mind," Logan said shyly rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't want to force him to do something that uncomfortable."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he doesn't mind helping a cutie like you, I'll text him before I go to bed, I didn't really want to go to school tomorrow anyway, especially since I have work tomorrow," he continued to walk with Logan following close behind him. The thought of having work tomorrow was killing him, he liked the days he had off due to the police being noise, but Miguel texted him about them finally getting off his case.

The only good thing about going back to work tomorrow was the money, he missed having money in his pockets and being broken for the last two days have been hell for him. However, so many things had happened in a short period of time, like Zason confessing his feelings, which was the greatest thing in the world. But his life was never this good before, and if is was that meant something bad was coming and he wasn't prepared at all. He had to make sure he mentally prepared himself tonight and maybe even physical prepare him. Wink. Wink.

* * *

 _I obviously haven't posted a chapter for this story in a while, and the next update will be for The Singer- And the Engineer/Repairman. Probably noticed I changed from 1st person to 3rd person, that's because I no longer will be making stories in 1st person, I don't like it anymore. But anyway, it seems like Aaron is dealing with a lot and having trouble dealing with his feelings for Zason. He freaking loves him ?_


	13. Wattpad? and Goodbye Fanfic

Wattpad? This story will be put up on Wattpad after being edited. So, I'm pretty sure everyone knows Tropical Bluejay? She has a Wattpad and I want to put my stories there. I've been debating on leaving fanfic, and sadly I am. I just don't get any motivation from this site like I did when I first started.

I feel as if Wattpad is a bigger community and I could get more friends on that site. I love rugrats and I love this fandom with all my heart but It's time for me to walk away. I want to do more original stories and stepped out of the fanfic world where I have to have the characters act a certain way.

I want to character my own character and have them have the personalities I want them to have and I can't do that with Rugrats or All Grown up. Sure I can make original characters but it isn't the same and honestly I need freedom. I crave freedom and that's what Wattpad offers Freedom.

I feel bad for leaving with all these stories unfinished but maybe one day I will come back and finish them.

If you want to read this story on Wattpad Tropical BlueJay's name is; DarkBlueJay changed from Victonswifey.

I have to edit all the chapters with the help of her before I upload them, a lot of things will be changing like some of the characters since I do want to make my own. However I will leave Aaron's lover with the name Zason, but he won't be Zason Melton, I'll give him a different last name and change his appearance a little. I'll probably have them based off of famous people or something who knows.

The only reason I'm keeping the name Zason is because I like it and Aaron and Zason go together. If anyone else wants or craves freedom don't be afraid to join Wattpad and start making your own original stories. I was scared at first but now I just want to get my stuff out there and this is how I'm going to do it. Believe it or not.

So, Good bye for now Fanfiction, you've been good to me. And I won't take anything for granted. I'll miss everyone and everyone's stories. Hopefully, I'll be back some day and this fandom would have grown twice as big, because I believe that'll it happen.

P.S Broken will be the only story I'll be rewriting.


	14. Chapter 13

**Aaron's Pov;**

Today is the day Christopher and I will be helping Logan move out his apartment that he shared with his once boyfriend and now ex. I didn't feel comfortable going without Christoper, he was the one with the muscle and would knock out his ex if he tried anything stupid. I was allowing Logan to move in with me until we find him another place or he could stay permanently if Savannah did decided to rent an apartment with her girlfriend Hannah the two have been wanting to do that for awhile but they had to save up some money first.

I helped Logan get settled in last night, I didn't live in an apartment but a Hotel room and it wasn't bad. Though I thought it'll be amazing to live in an apartment. Maybe Logan and I can be roommates and rent out an apartment together like Savannah and Hannah. That'll be a good idea I haven't roomed with a boy before and that'll mean fewer things in the bathroom. I don't know why girls had to have so many things in the bathroom and with Savannah's things it cluttered the place.

I learned so much about Logan last night, we shared a few seconds with each other. If I wanted to befriend Logan he had to know things about me. He has to know why he won't be able to reach me on certain days, he has to know why I came home with some bruises sometimes and he definitely had to know that Zason was off limits and if he wanted to date someone he better go for Christopher or someone else because I will sucker punch him in the throat. I wanted him to feel safe. He seemed like the type of person who didn't like when he felt threatened or in danger and I had to make sure he doesn't get caught up in my life outside of my group of friends. I had to keep him away from Miguel.

Logan was really attractive and anyone with eyes could see that. I actually got to see him naked last night when he was changing and he has an amazing body, flawless ivory skin. He had a pair of hips on him and if we both weren't bottoms I'm pretty sure we would have slept together. I mean I'm a bottom and I never topped anyone before but that doesn't mean I haven't thought about it. I have thought about finding myself a little twink and trying to top for the first time in my life, how hard could it be? Logan might even be the one I would try it with, I mean there is nothing wrong with friend having sex with each other.

Even now as I stared at Logan from across of my kitchen table as he ate his breakfast I couldn't get over how attractive he looked even when he first wakes up. We had a late night and had gotten up around one in the afternoon, I missed most of the school so going would be stupid. His beautiful ocean blue eyes would shift to his phone that sat next to him on the table, his black locks were messy sticking out in many different directions. He was waiting for a text from his ex.

He was clearly still deeply in love with him, the breakup was recent and he was still hurting. I wanted to meet this guy and punch him in the eye. I just met Logan last night but I already liked him, he was so sweet. I had a good way with reading people, my mother use to call it knowing someone 'aura' or whatever. It was a good and bad thing that Logan was an open book, it was easy to take advantage of him and I think that's what his ex did. From what I learned from Logan last night he comes from a very rich family, his parents didn't mind him moving in with his teacher whom he had fallen in love with, they even helped pay for the apartment and help pay rent. His ex was obviously just using him for his money and once he knew he was safe with the money he was getting from Logan's mother that he saved up he dumped him and found someone his age.

"I should call Christopher and let him know we'll be leaving soon," I said getting up from the table dropping my fork into the plate. Logan looked up from his plate and stared at me with his big blue eyes. He was the most adorable person I saw in my life, this ex of his better be hot or really stupid.

Without giving him a chance to reply I walked out of the kitchen and towards my room. We ended up falling asleep in my room last night after all the talking we did. I found my phone and looked for Chris's number so I could call him and let him know what we have planned. We just wanted to go in get his things and get out but if something popped off we had a plan and that had something to do with Chris.

I stared down at my phone and pressed on Chris's name and called him putting the phone to my ear. The phone rang a few times before Chris's sleepy voice came from the other side.

"Hello?".

"Chris? What are you still doing asleep?".

Chris yawned on the other line before speaking, "I went to sleep late last night, I was hungry after coming home from the club and decided to get some food and watch movies, didn't feel like waking up this morning and going to school".

"Alright, but be here in ten minutes we are going to Logan's apartment and getting his stuff," I told him. He replied with a whine but agreed anyway and we said our goodbyes before I hung up the phone.

I was hoping this would go as planned, I didn't want to start any trouble. If anyone puts their hands on me I knew a few people that'll kill them and make sure no one could find their bodies. I left my room stilled dressed in the clothes from last night, I needed to take a shower and get dress same with Logan, he was one size smaller than me but could still probably fit in some of my clothes. I went back into the kitchen and found him texting on his phone with a frown on his lips. He was probably texting that good for nothing ex of his.

"He is such an asshole," Logan mumbled locking his phone.

I walked more into the kitchen and over to his side, "what did he do this time?".

Logan sighed heavily and lowered his head. He was exhausted physically and emotionally I could tell, he wanted nothing more than to get this over with. I could see his shoulders shaking a bit, he was probably crying he did a lot of that last night.

"He has that fucking bitch over there," Logan said with his voice shaking. He was in so much pain and I wanted nothing more than to comfort him. I hesitated a bit but wrapped my arms around him from behind the chair. I pulled him back into my chest and stroked his hair a bit.

He seemed to relax against me and that let me know he was feeling at least a bit comforted. He was in so much pain that all he did was cry and that's something that even pained me. I knew, no I know how it feels to be unwanted to be replaced and to feel unloved. Maybe this is why we bonded faster than I did with anyone else, I wish nothing but the best for him because the best didn't happen for me. I want it to at least happen for him and I'll help in any way, I was him before actually, I'm still him till this very day.

This mission of getting his stuff is definitely not going to be easy. I wanted to march in there and give his ex a piece of my mind and then beat the living daylight out of him. It was hard to control my anger when I was this pissed about something and I swear if he tries to say something smart I'm not keeping my mouth shut. I speak my mind and he or I will be crying at the end of it.

"Don't worry I got you," I pulled away from him and smiled down at him. "Go take a shower I'll get you some clothes to wear".

* * *

After we both showered and Chris showed up at the house dressed in light faded blue jeans with a black button up shirt and white vans- we were out to Logan's apartment. Chris had a car which we were thankful for because I didn't want to take the bus and plus we had things to carry. It was a long drive from my hotel to the apartments downtown. I had a thing with apartments downtown they were all too expensive and everyone who lived downtown were either crazy or stuck up.

I didn't even know Chris knew how to drive but the more you learn about someone. It wasn't like he was in my life for long we were friends as children before he moved away and he just moved back.

I am really happy to have him back in my life, he was the only person I trusted more than Nellie. We found each other again on facebook five years after he moved and we would talk whenever we had the chance but since we lived in different time zones it was hard to do. It just made me feel better that I have him back in my life again.

During the ride I was slowly falling asleep, I was still tired. Logan was wide awake looking at the window, he was probably too stressed out to sleep and I don't blame him. If I was his parent I would never allow him to move in with a boy who was his teacher and almost twice his age, that's what I call bad parenting. I would die before I let my son who is only a high schooler move out.

That's what I hated about rich parents they barely paid attention to their children. When I was little I had an amazing childhood with my parents (note sarcasm) and with the countless nanny's that I had over the years. My parents had money but they weren't rich and it was rare to spend time with them but when I got to I had an amazing time for a day and waited months later to get a day like that again. It wasn't until I was older when I noticed that they really didn't like spending them days with me and I was the only one enjoying them. I made them stop and they really didn't take an interest in me until I came out as gay to them.

* * *

 **Christopher's Pov:**

As I was driving to the apartment I noticed that Aaron seemed to be deep in thought. I knew that this we deep to him because he has felt this way before but for a different reason. I felt bad for Logan he was still very young I believe he was a year younger than I was and he was going through this much hurt. What the fuck was his parents thinking for allowing their fifteen-year-old son move in with someone who was twice his age? I just wanted to meet them so I could yell at them.

I glanced over to my left to find Aaron had fallen asleep he must've been still tired. I looked in the rearview looking at Logan, his eyes were glued to his phone and his fingers were typing away. I wonder who he was texting.

We just met this guy yesterday and we were helping him out. It was strange, this person is a stranger to us and yet we care so much, too much. Is it because we knew how it felt like to grow up in a broken home? My life wasn't always perfect I was an orphan in Ireland before I moved here when I was little.

My parents didn't want me, when I was born I was told my mother refused to hold me she wanted nothing to do with me. My father was a druggy and abused my mother whenever he got the chance. She took me home with her but she barely paid attention to me, when I cried she'd give me a bottle filled with liquor talk about a responsible mother am I right?

When the state found about this they took me away, placed me in many different foster homes. They didn't last long, I didn't get along with any of the children and my foster parents were only in it for the money. It wasn't until I was six years old I was saved by the Trucker family, my family, my only family. It took awhile for them to adopt me and until it was final they couldn't leave Ireland.

I couldn't trust them at first because of all the things I've been through. It was hard to even allow them to hug me, I would flinch away from them and I knew that made them sad but I couldn't help it. They taught me how to love, they showed me how much they truly cared for me. It was a tough road ahead but I learned to love and trust.

I don't know anything about Logan's household, but I couldn't help but wonder how broken it is. I wonder if his life is even broken. Maybe his parents were just stupid as hell. I did know his life was hard at the moment because of his stupid ex-boyfriend. I pulled up to the apartment complex and turned into the parking lot after the GPS told me I have reached the destination. I parked the car and woke up Aaron before getting out.

Logan put his phone in his pocket and moved over towards the stairs that led up to the second floor. We both followed him, Aaron, slower because he just woke up and wasn't really in a rush to start any drama. When he and I were best friend in elementary school before I left after fifth grade he didn't like drama and mostly kept to himself but he has changed over the years, he even started to smoke weed. I would have never thought especially with how strict his parents were.

Aaron coughed slightly. "I need a blunt," he mumbled.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, of course, he needs a blunt. He claimed it was his stress reliever. He must be stressed out at this very moment we were about to meet Logan's ex.

I glanced back at Aaron and his eyes were planted on the ground as he followed us. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that little mind of his.

"This is it," Logan's voice forced me to look at him. He stopped in front of a red door with the number 152 on it. He went into his pockets and pulled out a key something I knew he was going to be leaving here today. He was going to be Aaron's roommate until he can find another apartment or till he could get a hold of his busy parents who seem to have no time for him.

I was going to say something but Aaron moved over towards him and lays his hand gently on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

Logan shook his head and put the key in the hole. "I know I'm not but I just want to get this over with," his voice was so broken he was only fifteen. He was too young to be feeling like this he was growing up too fast and he needed to understand that this was nothing and he'll get over it and probably forget about him in a month or two.

It might seem like the world now, that's how I felt about my first breakup. I thought this girl I was dating in ninth grade was my world but she wasn't. I even let her meet my family she went to our family outings and everything but then she broke up with me and started to date the captain of the basketball team. He happened to be my fucking best mate it was the worst and I thought my life was going to end.

I even left the thing I loved more than anything because of them two and I never play basketball again. And now that I'm older I realized that was the stupidest thing I did in my life. Even so, I still refused to play basketball even though I was told I could have gotten into a really good college with a sports scholarship.

My parents want me to get back into playing basketball they knew it was something I loved. I'm not going to lie I'm thinking about it but do I really want to join this school's basketball team. I already knew I wasn't going to get along with this Zason person. And it had everything to do with Aaron, I couldn't simply turn off my feelings for him.

The sound of the door opening brought me back to reality, we were seriously about to do this.

* * *

 **Aaron's Pov;**

I felt like I need to smoke, I was so stressed and nervous. I would have to hit up my weed man after this.

When Logan opened the door to the apartment my heart was pounding in my chest. We were about to meet his asshole of an ex and his new love interest. I have never been the type to be apart of drama, but lately, I've found myself being about of everyone's drama.

I watched as Logan entered the apartment and we followed closely behind him. I could hear the tv playing coming from where I guess the living room was located. This was a huge apartment, the hallway towards the rest of the apartment was kind of long and decorated well.

I stepped into the living room and my eyes landed on the guy sitting on the couch, he wasn't that good looking. He had dark brown hair pushed back into a man bun, with blue eyes. In his hand was a beer bottle and there was a male sitting down on his lap. He is such a jerk, I just wanted to grab that beer out of his hand and smash it over his head.

"I'll help you pack," Christopher said following Logan into the room he once shared with this jerk.

While they were doing that I decided to glare at this creep, not only is he a pedo he was a fucking asshole. He seemed like the lazy someone who didn't work hard for their money. I feel bad for Logan he was just the perfect target for this man.

"So, do you just sit on your ass all day?" I asked with a smirk.

His ex-looked up from the tv and over towards me. "And who are you? Are you fucking him now?".

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, I just wanted to spit in his face. I decided to entertain myself since I was alone with him and some whore. "I don't think that's any of your business, and yeah I fucked him so well last night, said I was the best he has ever had and that you weren't pleased with that two-inch dick".

That seemed to piss him off, his pushed the whore off his lap and stood up.

"What are you going to hit me or something?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He jumped up so quick I thought he was going to tackle me or something. "Did you use to hit Logan?".

He smirked, "I don't think that is any of your business".

I took that as a yes, I fucking hate scum like him. He reminded me so much of my father, they are both worthless scums that love using people. The rage I am feeling at this very moment is intense. I want to kill this dude in front of me.

"I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only, I have friends that can kill you and make your death look like an accident, don't come near Logan or trying to contact him, I'm making him change his number and you'll never hear from him again and when you run out of money and get kicked out of this house, I hope you have to sell your body for money and have to eat out of dumpsters".

I turned around on my heel and left the room before he could say anything. He was just stressing me out more and the more I was stressed the more I wanted to smoke. I went into the room to find Christopher and Logan packing things I decided to help them out, the faster we finish the faster when leaving this stupid place.


	15. Broken Remastered

I feel really sad to annonuce that this version of Broken was be discontinued. I don't feel like this is going somewhere. I decided to rewrite the story and I'm working on the Prologue at this moment. I feel like my writing has changed over the years and I want something that shows that. I have lose interest in continuing this story.

Broken || Remastered

is the new version of Broken that I am currently working on at this moment. Here is the summary.

 **Summary:** _Life has always been hard for Aaron, he never felt loved by his parents. He tried his best to be who they want him to be but he finally had enough and moved out living with his older Cousin Marzia. He is homosexual and his parents don't approve and he no longer wants to be around them. He was 14 when he moved out of his parents house, he is now 16 and learning new lessons as he grows, but he still wants the love from his parents. His life at school isn't any better and his crush on the straightest guy in school Zason 'Z' Melton wasn't helping. Is his life doomed to be a living hell or will it change as he learns to grow?_

I'm taking a different approche to this story and I'm liking it so much. I should have the prologue up today or tomorrow. Please continue to support broken even though I am rewritting it.


End file.
